Family Stories
by meshi-chan
Summary: "Karena keluarga punya cerita" Multichapter dan Macam-macam pairing yang salah satu di-genderbender kan. Request terbuka. Chapter 3 : "Welcome Home, Papa!" AoFem!Kuro
1. Chapter 1

Family Stories

Kumpulan OTP-OTP Kuroko no Basket dimana para pairing itu memiliki anak, jadi untuk pairing slash, akan ada yang di genderbend. Request selalu dibuka~

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket is not mine

A/N : Akh—saya gabisa meninggalkan fandom ini/menangis/padahal mau pindah sebentar/duk Ya, ini mungkin akan menjadi fanfic multichapter saya yang kedua dan Insyallah dilanjutkan. Maaf bila banyak OOC ;-;

Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1 : Baby Firsts Problems {Spesial Tahun Baru 2013}

Karakter : Aomine Daiki dan Ryouko Kise (Fem!Kise Ryouta) dan Aomine Daichi

* * *

"Kau APA?!" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu dengan mata membulat, menatap tajam pria berambut biru dengan muka malas di hadapannya.

"Aku lupa merekam saat Daichi pertama kali merangkak?" tanya Aomine sambil menggaruk malas belakang kepalanya dengan perasaan tak bersalah.

Kise Ryouko—Aomine Ryouko, hanya mencibir kepada suaminya, perasaan kesal, sedih dan senang bercampur aduk. Senang, karena putra kecilnya telah berhasil merangkak, sedih karena model cantik sekaligus ibu itu melewatkannya dan kesal karena sang suami tidak merekamnya.

"Daikii~ padahal aku merekam saat Daichi bisa duduk sendiri tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun untukmu…" keluh Ryouko sambil duduk di sofa berwarna biru tua, menghela napas.

Pria berambut biru tua itu segera duduk di sebelah istrinya, "Maafkan aku, Ryouko. Aku tadi tidak sempat mengambil kameranya karena jauh sekali." Ujar sang suami, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Daiki, kamera kita sudah kuletakkan di atas lemari itu." Tutur Ryouko sambil menunjuk lemari di sebelah jendela. "dan kita tinggal di flat yang lumayan kecil jadi kau tidak memiliki alasan 'kameranya jauh, sayang' atau sejenisnya. Bilang saja malas daripada mencari alasan yang tidak berguna."

Pria itu melihat kearah lain, tidak melihat kearah sang istri. Dan, Ryouko tahu bahwa ia benar.

Ryouko melihat baik-baik ekspresi sang suami, lalu tersenyum.

"Oh, aku mengerti.. Kau terlalu senang karena bisa melihat Daichi merangkak, bukan?" tebak Ryouko sambil tersenyum mengetahui.

"Kau terlalu pandai membaca orang, wanita." Ujar Aomine sambil melipat tangannya dan menatap Ryouko.

"Bukan, aku terlalu mencintaimu sehingga aku tahu persis apa yang kau pikirkan atau rasakan. Seorang istri biasanya mengetahui pikiran dan perasaan sang suami, kata buku yang pernah kubaca." Jawab model tersebut dan sebuah senyum yang lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ya, mungkin aku terlalu senang bisa menyaksikan suatu _Baby Firsts_ dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, padahal biasanya aku melihatnya melalui perantara kamera.. Kali ini tanpa perantara, rasanya terlalu senang dan bahkan aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya.. Rasa senangnya seperti saat kau menerima tawaranku untuk menjadi istriku" ucap Aomine sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Pria itu bisa merasakan bahwa sang istri bergerak mendekat dan memegang kedua tangan yang mengepal dan membelai keduanya pelan.

Aomine melihat wajah wanita yang bermata _hazel _itu yang tersenyum manis kearahnya, dan sekarang berlutut di bawahnya.

"Daiki, kau seorang ayah. Tak ada salahnya bila kau senang melihat putra kecilmu melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan pada pertama kalinya. Percayalah padaku, aku sangat senang saat Daichi membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya." Jelas Ryouko sambil membelai pelan telapak tangan sang suami.

"Jadi perasaan bangga yang amat sangat itu… Wajar?" tanya Aomine, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, Ahomine" Jawab Ryouko sambil tertawa kecil.

Lalu wanita itu memukul pelan pipi sang suami "Itu untukmu karena tidak merekam putra kecilku yang berhasil merangkak tadi."

"Ayolah, Kise… Kau masih mempermasalahkan hal itu?" tanya Daiki sambil mengacak-acak rambut sang istri dan memanggil nama marga wanita itu sebelum ia menikah.

"Lagipula, kau akan melihatnya suatu saat juga nanti." Ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ryouko mengangguk, "Ya. Aku akan melihatnya, pada saatnya"

* * *

Studio Foto, Keesokan Harinya

"Ryouko-chan! Ada telepon dari suamimu!" panggil salah seorang wanita yang memanggil model tersebut.

"Kenapa Daiki telepon sekarang ya?" batin Ryouko mulai khawatir.

"Ada masalah apa, Daiki?" tanya Ryouko, terdengar cukup panik.

"_Daichiberhasilmelemparbolade nga keduatangannyadanmasukkedala mringmainanyangakbelibeberap ahariyanglalu!_" sang suami berbicara terlalu cepat sehingga wanita berprofesi sebagai model tersebut tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Tetapi model dengan rambut pirang itu bisa menangkap garis besarnya.

Sang putra kesayanganya bisa melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan dan ia tidak meliatnya, lagi.

"Apa kau merekamnya, Daiki?!" tanya Ryouko, di nadanya terkandung rasa bahagia.

"….." Namun yang suaminya berikan hanyalah sebuah keheningan.

"Kau terbawa suasana kan, dasar _basketball geek_?" tanya Ryouko dengan suara hampir mendesis.

"Semacam?" respon sang suami.

"AHOMINECCHI NO BAKA!" teriak Ryouko dengan emosi dan saat itu pula ia langsung memutuskan koneksi.

Di seberang telepon, sang suami yang merupakan seorang polisi itu terkejut saat sang istri langsung memutuskan koneksinya dan bahkan berteriak kepadanya.

"Ibumu tampaknya sedang marah padaku, nak. Dia bahkan memutuskan koneksinya dan membentakku seperti apa yang bibi Satsuki sering lakukan padaku." Ucap Aomine kepada bayi dengan rambut biru tua dan mata _hazel _yang menatap sang ayah dengan ekspresi polos dari keranjang bayinya.

"Jangan lakukan salah satu aktivitas yang belum pernah kau lakukan saat ibumu tidak ada." Ucap Aomine sambil memijit dahinya.

Lalu, Aomine Daichi tertawa, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang belum tumbuh.

Aomine Daiki percaya itu adalah pertama kalinya sang anak tertawa.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang ayahmu ini sedang bicarakan, Daichi?" tanya Aomine sambil melirik kearahnya.

Bayi itu hanya menatap sang ayah.

"Lupakan." Ujar Aomine sambil mencibir. "Ibumu akan marah bila kuceritakan ini kepadanya. Kau mau ayah bacakan sebuah cerita, nak?"

* * *

Malam itu, Ryouko pulang kerumah dengan sebuah tas yang ia apit dan mukanya tampak sangat lelah.

Ia meraih kunci dari tas yang ia apit dan membuka pintu kamar apartemennya.

Model itu disambut dengan pemandangan sang suami, dengan pakaian kasualnya tertidur di sofa dengan posisi terduduk dan bayi kesayangannya yang berusia 5 bulan itu tertidur di pelukan sang ayah, dan sebuah buku cerita terlihat di kaki sang suami.

Model berusia 24 tahun itu menduga sang suami sedang membacakan sang buah hati sebuah cerita dari buku cerita tersebut.

Ryouko tersenyum lalu meletakkan tas-nya di meja dan duduk di sebelah sang suami dan bayinya yang sedang terlelap.

_'Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Daikicchi tersenyum saat tidur… Ayah dan anak yang sangat mirip.'_ Ryouko Aomine tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk mengambil kamera dan memfoto momen berharga ini, mungkin ia bisa menggunakan foto ini untuk kartu tahun baru yang ia akan kirim ke teman-teman dan keluarganya.

_'Aku baru saja sadar sekarang adalah malam tahun baru…'_ batin Ryouko sambil berlari ke arah jendela terdekat.

Saat itu pula, Ryouko tersenyum dan berjalan cepat kearah sofa, hendak membangunkan sang suami dan sang buah hati.

"Daiki, bangun!" ujar Ryuko sambil menggucangkan badan sang suami yang masih tertidur itu.

"Ada apa, Ryouko?" tanya Daiki sambil menguap.

"Kembang api! Ada kembang api diluar!"seru Ryouko, terdengar sangat senang. Ia mengecup kening buah hatinya dan berkata dengan suara lembut,

"Sayang, lihatlah keluar. Ada kembang api. Kau akan melihat keindahan kembang api pada pertama kalinya." Ucap Ryouko dengan suara lembut.

Sang bayi, Daichi, menguap dan melihat kearah jendela, lalu tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Selamat tahun baru, sayang." Ucap pria berkulit _tan_ itu sambil merangkul bahu sang istri dan tersenyum kearahnya.

Tampaknya Daichi baru saja menyaksikan pada pertama kalinya sang ayah mencium bibir ibunya dengan mesra.

"Bagaimana nanti kita melihat matahari terbit bersama-sama sebagai keluarga untuk pertama kalinya?' tawar Aomine.

* * *

Owari.

Hshshsshsh sangat cheesy sekali endingnya ;;;;

Happy New Year 2013, Readers!

L-Lanjut ke pairing lainkah? ;;;;

Read and Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

Family Stories

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket

Summary : Kagami mendapat panggilan darurat saat sang istri akan melahirkan.

A/N : SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. Yoshi, Chapter 2! Kagami Taiga x Female!Kuroko Tetsuya and their child! Enjooy~

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Day when Kuroko went into labor

Character : Kagami Taiga, (Female Kuroko Tetsuya) Kuroko/Kagami Tetsuna, Kagami Koutetsu

* * *

"Coba kau ulang lagi perkataanmu, Tetsuna?" tanya pria berambut merah itu dengan suara pelan, menatap perempuan di hadapannya.

"Perutku sakit,Taiga-kun.." rintih Kuroko, tampak kesakitan.

Kagami langsung mengecek dibawah meja makan.

"Belum ada air, Tetsuna. Ketubanmu belum pecah, bukan?" ucap Kagami panik.

"Memang belum… Tapi, aku harus kerumah sakit, Kagami-kun. SEKARANG." Balas Kuroko dengan nada penekanan pada kata 'sekarang'.

Hening.

"AKAN KUAMBILKAN BAJU-BAJUMU! KITA HARUS TENANG, TIDAK BOLEH PANIK DAN AKU TIDAK PANIK!" seru Kagami panik, mulai berlari di dalam apartemennya kesana kemari.

Kuroko menghela napas. Pria yang telah menjadi suaminya selama 1,5 tahun itu memang cepat panik untuk hal-hal yang yang menyangkut soal Kuroko dan keselamatan dirinya.

Kagami berlari keluar apartemen dengan membawa tas selempangan besar di bahu kiri dan tangan tangan kanan yang menuntun sang istri pelan-pelan menuruni tangga apartemen agar tidak terjatuh menuju mobil yang ia parkir di lantai bawah.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, sang istri dibawa ke kamar rawat. Sementara pria dengan alis terbelah itu mengisi formulir pendaftaran di lobby.

"Kagami-_kun_?" sebuah suara yang pria itu sangat kenal memanggilnya, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan mantan kakak kelas SMA-nya, Kiyoshi Teppei.

Pria berambut coklat susu itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya dan melambaikan tangannya. "Yo. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Mengantar Tetsuna. Sejak tadi dia mengeluh perutnya sakit dan tempat yang kupikir pertama kali adalah rumah sakit." Jawab Kagami sambil menulis kembali pendaftaran.

"Ooh? Tetsuna sakit perut? Dia dirawat di ruang berapa? Aku ingin menjenguknya." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Kamar 12—Oi _senpai_, Tetsuna kan sedang hamil—" ucapan Kagami terpotong saat menyadari bahwa pria berambut coklat susu itu telah menghilang.

Kagami hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran ke perawat di hadapannya, lalu berjalan ke kamar dimana Tetsuna dirawat.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar dimana Tetsuna dirawat, ia melihat Kiyoshi duduk di hadapan perempuan bersurai biru muda tersebut, berbicara santai dengan wanita itu.

"Oh ya,_ senpai_. Sedang apa kau di rumah sakit ini?" tanya Kagami menaikkan alisnya.

"Normal check up seperti biasa. Tapi hebat ya Kuroko. Kau baru di rumah sakit ini selama satu jam tapi pembukaanmu sudah 8 cm saja.." Jawab pria itu santai.

"Ya, berkat infus dari dokter, pembukaannya bisa dipercepat. Setidaknya aku akan dibawa ke ruang persalinan satu sampai satu setengah jam." Jawab Kuroko.

Kiyoshi hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Oh iya. Ini nomor teleponku yang baru. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan segan untuk telepon, ya." Ucap Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum kearah pasangan tersebut. "Ah, aku harus pergi. "

Dengan itu, sang pria melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi keluar kamar.

"_Senpai_ cukup seram ya. Ia seperti ada dimana-mana.." keluh Kagami sambil mengingat kembali bahwa ia dan sang senpai sering 'bertemu' dimana pun ia berada. Mulai dari konbini hingga toilet. Menyeramkan.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau dan Kiyoshi-_senpai_ bertemu hanya kebetulan saja.." ucap Kuroko, tidak mengadahkan tatapannya dari novel di tangannya.

Telepon genggam Kagami bergetar dan pria berambut merah itu meraihnya dan menerima telepon tersebut.

Display name di layar telepon genggam sang pria menampilkan nama 'Hyuuga Junpei', pria yang merupakan mantan kakak kelasnya dan sekarang adalah atasannya di kantor pemadam kebakaran tempat pria itu bekerja. Sekarang, Kagami berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi.

"Kagami! Ini aku, Hyuuga! Kami butuh bantuanmu di daerah Shibuya! Ada kebakaran besar yang tengah terjadi di daerah Shibuya! Para unit sedang kesibukan dan kami amat sangat membutuhkan tambahan orang!" seru Hyuuga, terdengar panik.

"Tapi, kapten! Tetsuna akan melahirkan, aku harus berada di sisinya! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya!" balas Kagami.

"Aku mengerti, Kagami! Tapi kami benar-benar butuh tambahan orang! Dan di sisi lain kota ada kebakaran pula! Jadi kami kesulitan untuk memadamkan dua buah kebakaran sekaligus!" balas Hyuug, dan setelahnya sebuah ledakan terdengar dan teriakan histeris seorang wanita terdengar. Wanita itu meneriakkan dua buah nama dan berkata bahwa keduanya masih di dalam.

Kagami terbelalak. Tangannya bergemetar.

Kuroko melihat reaksi sang suami. Tangannya bergerak dan menggenggam tangan Kagami yang sedang bergemetar, mengelusnya dengan pelan.

"Pergilah, Kagami-kun. Selamatkanlah nyawa dan lawanlah si jago merah tersebut. Itu tugasmu, bukan?" tanya Kuroko sembari tersenyum lembut yang membuat hati Kagami berdebar-debar. Karena senyuman tersebut hanyalah ditujukan kepada dirinya, Kagami Taiga seorang.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Koutetsu, Tetsuna? Aku seharusnya berada di sisimu saat kau melahirkan, bukan?" tanya Kagami, dengan suara khawatir.

"Kou-_kun_ tidak akan keluar sebelum kau kembali, Taiga-kun. Bukankah itu benar, Koutetsu-kun?" tanya Kuroko, mengelus pelan perut besarnya.

Kagami terdiam sebelum menaruh kembali telepon selular kembali ke telinganya. "Aku akan kesana kapten. Tunggulah aku sekitar 30 menit lagi." Lalu memutuskan koneksinya.

Kagami menoleh kearah wanita bermata biru muda itu dan mencium keningnya sambil berbisik di sela-sela ciumannya itu, "Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin, Tetsuna."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum, memejamkan matanya dan membalas bisikannya, "Aku akan menunggu, Taiga-_kun_"

Setelah mencium kening sang istri, Kagami pun berlari keluar dari kamar sang istri.

Beberapa menit setelah sang suami melangkah keluar dari kamar rawatnya, Kuroko meringis kesakitan.

* * *

Kagami tiba di lokasi kejadian 40 menit kemudian. Ia tak menduga bahwa jalanan akan padat merayap. Sesampainya, Kagami berlari kearah sang kapten dan berseru, "Kapten! Situasi!"

Pria berkacamata dengan baju pemadam kebakaran itu menoleh dan langsung menjelaskan situasi, "Sumber api berasal dari ruang belakang yang secara cepat menjalar ke seluruh toko. Dua anak kecil terperangkap di ruang ganti di lantai 3, tidak bisa dibuka karena macet. Kita beruntung karena api belum mencapai lantai 3. Pemadam kebakaran lain terhenti di lantai 2 karena api sangat besar disana. Ledakan yang kau dengar tadi adalah ledakan yang berasal dari lantai 2." Jelas Hyuuga sementara Kagami memakai pakaian pemadam kebakarannya dan mengenakan helm-nya yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Dimengerti. Kawahara! Mochizuki! Bantu aku menuju lantai 3!" perintah Kagami sambil meraih kapak dari mobil pemadam kebakaran dan berjalan kearah gedung yang sedang kebakaran.

Kedua pria itu mengangguk cepat dan segera mengikuti pria tinggi itu.

"Kagami! Tunggu sebentar!" cegat Hyuuga. "Maaf aku memanggilmu saat Kuroko akan melahirkan. Sebagai suami kau seharusnya berada di sisinya.."

Kagami mendeteksi perasaan sedih dan maaf di nada sang kapten.

Kagami hanya tersenyum lebar. "Tidak masalah, kapten. Koutetsu sudah berjanji tidak akan keluar sebelum aku kembali di sisi Tetsuna. Oh, dan kau bisa mentraktirku setelah semua ini selesai, kapten. 20 Burger di Majiba!"

Hyuuga tersenyum mendengar jawaban anak buah yang merupakan mantan adik kelasnya juga.

* * *

Kuroko dengan lemah menekan tombol perawat sambil memegangi perut besarnya yang tengah sakit luar biasa.

Seprainya basah. Oh. Ketubannya telah basah.

Salah seorang perawat masuk dan alisnya berkerut. "Bel berasal dari kamar ini, bukan? Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disini.. Dan kenapa kamar ini lampunya dibiarkan menyala?" keluh sang perawat.

_'Bagus. Aku tidak terlihat lagi dan pada saat bayiku ingin keluar. Timing yang sangat bagus'_ desis Kuroko sarkastik di dalam hati. Kuroko berdeham, membuat perawat itu mengeluarkan pekikan.

"I-iya, ibu. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Sebelumnya, maaf saya tidak melihat anda disini.." tanya perawat itu sambil membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf.

"Sepertinya ketubanku pecah, suster.." jawab Kuroko sambil meringis kembali.

Mata perawat itu membesar, terkejut. Ia segera menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dan berteriak, "Dokter! Ada pasien yang akan melahirkan!"

'Tidak, Kou. Jangan sekarang.. Jangan saat ayahmu masih bekerja diluar sana.." batin Kuroko.

"Ano, Kagami-_san._ Dimana suami anda?" tanya sang perawat.

"Ia mendapat panggilan darurat di daerah Shibuya, ia seorang pemadam kebakaran." Jawab Kuroko lemah.

Perawat itu menengok kearah perawat lain yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga? Orangtua atau sanak saudara?" tanya perawat itu kembali.

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Teman dekat?"

Otak Kuroko berpikir cepat. Kise? Tidak, ia sedang diluar negeri. Midorima? Di rumah sakit lain yang cukup jauh dari sini, lagipula ia seorang dokter. Tidak enak memanggilnya saat ia di tengah-tengah menangani pasien. Aomine dan Momoi? Keduanya sedang di Okinawa. Murasakibara? Ia tinggal di Akita, bukan? Akashi? Jangan ditanya, pria _heterochromia_ yang merupakan salah satu saudara jauhnya itu tinggal di Kyoto.

"Tolong, panggilkan nomor ini. Kiyoshi Teppei." Ucap Kuroko, memberi secarik kertas kepada salah satu perawat.

* * *

"Kapten! Kami butuh air di lantai 3! Kobaran api di tangga sangatlah besar!" seru Kagami lewat transceiver di tangannya.

'_Baiklah! Akan kami kirim orang-orang di lantai 2 untuk membantu kalian di tangga menuju lantai 3! Bagaimana pula, keselamatan korban adalah yang utama!_" seru Hyuuga.

Kagami mendengar suara batuk-batuk anak-anak kecil datang dari salah satu _stall_ kamar ganti.

"Tolong kami! Seseorang tolong!" teriakan itu terdengar keras walaupun hanyut di dalam kobaran api.

"Aku akan masuk dan menolong kedua anak itu! Kalian tunggu disini, aku pasti akan mengeluarkan mereka dari sana!" perintah Kagami kepada dua pria yang sedari tadi mengikutinya yang mengangguk secara pasti.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau—" ucapan Kawahara terpotong oleh perkataan Mochizuki,

"Tenang saja, Kawahara. Istri Kagami akan melahirkan! Seorang pemadam kebakaran yang akan menjadi ayah takkan mau kehilangan nyawanya saat putranya akan lahir!" seru Mochizuki yang membuat Kagami tersenyum lebar, menyetujuinya.

* * *

"Tetsuna! Aku disini! Apakah benar Kagami dipanggil oleh Hyuuga?" tanya Kiyoshi dengan nada panik.

Kuroko mengangguk lemah. "_Senpai_, aku tidak bisa lakukan ini tanpa Kagami-kun!"

Kiyoshi menatap sang mantan_ kouhai_.

Tetsuna Kuroko. Pria itu telah mengenal wanita ini selama hampir 6 tahun dan wanita ini bisa dibilang expressionless menurutnya. Ia adalah wanita yang kuat, menjadi salah satu pemain di tim basket laki-laki di sekolahnya dan _manager_ pula, memberi kesan bahwa sang wanita adalah wanita yang kuat, baik jasmani maupun rohani.

Kiyoshi mennggenggam tangan sang wanita sambil menatap iris biru muda itu. "Tetsuna. Dengarkan aku. Kau adalah wanita yang kuat. Aku telah mengenalmu lebih dari 5 tahun dan **aku mengenalmu**. Aku yakin kau bisa melahirkan bayimu, Koutetsu, ke dunia ini dengan atau tanpa Kagami. Oke?" ujar Kiyoshi.

Keduanya terlihat seperti Kiyoshi sebagai sang kakak dan Kuroko sebagai sang adik.

Kuroko mengangguk, lalu ia meringis kesakitan.

"Nona perawat, bisakah aku masuk? Suaminya sedang bekerja dan aku ditelpon untuk menemaninya—" ucapan Kiyoshi terpotong.

"Maaf pak, anda tidak bisa masuk! Hanya keluarga saja yang bisa masuk!" bantah sang perawat kepada pria berambut susu itu.

"Suster, tolong! Aku membutuhkan Kiyoshi-_senpai_ untuk menemaniku! Kumohon! Ia sudah kuanggap seperti keluarga sendiri! " pinta Kuroko sambil terisak.

"Maaf, nyonya. Tapi ini sudah protokol rumah sakit!" balas perawat sambil mendorong tempat tidur Kuroko menuju kamar persalinan.

"B-bila Taiga-_kun_ tidak datang dalam satu jam, bisakah kau masuk untuk menemaniku, _senpai_?" pinta Kuroko, dengan nada memohon.

Kiyoshi mengangguk cepat. "Kagami akan datang sebelum kau sadari, Kuroko. Berjuanglah. Aku akan menelpon yang lain dan meminta mereka untuk datang kesini! Aku akan menunggu diluar dan takkan pulang sampai aku mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam kamar persalinan itu"

Kuroko mengangguk lemah dan perawat itu mendorongnya masuk ke kamar persalinan.

Kiyoshi segera meraih telepon genggam dan menelpon semua nomor yang ia dan Kuroko kenal.

Dari teman-teman klub basketnya di Seirin sampai ke orang-orang di tim yang pernah mereka lawan semasa SMA. Termasuk para _Kiseki no Sedai._

Setiap telepon itu berisi kata-kata,

"Kuroko melahirkan. Rumah Sakit dekat apartemen Seirin. SEKARANG."

Dan telepon tersebut ditanggapi banyak jawaban, dan jawaban dari para Kiseki no Sedai adalah yang paling menghebohkan dan 'berwarna'.

_"TETSUNACCHI AKAN MELAHIRKAN?!"_

_"… Takao, sediakan mobil nanodayo. SEKARANG."_

_"OI, SATSUKI KITA HARUS KEMBALI KE TOKYO SEKARANG JUGA!"_

_"B-BAIK, DAI-CHAN!"_

_"Tetsu-chin melahirkan? Aku akan ke Tokyo secepat toko rotiku mengirimkan kue pesanan"_

_"… Supir. **Bawa mobil ini ke bandara secepat mungkin jika kau tak mau gunting merah ini mendarat di kepalamu sekarang**."_

_"T-TETSUNA?! A-Aku akan kesana, Teppei. Junpei sedang bekerja dan aku akan memintanya untuk menyusul ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin."_

_"K-Kuroko melahirkan?! B-Baiklah! Aku akan kesana dan sampai disana secepat kecepatan cahaya!"_

_"TETSUNA KECIL KITA MELAHIRKAN?! MITOBE! TSUCCHI! AYO KITA HARUS KE RUMAH SAKIT!"_

Kiyoshi menutup telepon genggamnya, ia tahu teman-temannya akan memanggil yang lain pula.

Ia menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan khawatir.

* * *

"Bepegangan yang eratlah pada petugas pemadam kebakaran, nak. Jangan kau lepaskan." Perintah Kagami kepada anak perempuan kecil di tangannya sebelum memberinya kearah Kawahara. "Kawahara! Bawa anak ini keluar sebelum ia menghisap gas Karbon Monoksida yang lebih banyak!"

"_O-Oniichan_! Tolong, pak petugas! Kakakku masih di dalam!" raung gadis kecil di tangan Kawahara.

"Tenang saja, gadis kecil. Serahkan semua kepada petugas Kagami, kakakmu akan baik-baik saja, aku bisa jamin itu! Petugas Kagami adalah salah satu petugas terbaik di stasiun pemadam kebakaran kami." Ucap Kawahara.

* * *

Kuroko berteriak kesakitan. Tangannya memegang erat sisi tempat tidur.

"Anda sudah berjuang sangat baik, nyonya. Dorong lagi!" sang dokter wanita di hadapannya memberi wanita itu dukungan.

Peluh membasahi seluruh anggota tubuh sang wanita itu.

Ia terus memikirkan sang suami yang saat ini tidak ada di sisinya.

'Taiga-_kun_…' pikir sang wanita itu sebelum berteriak kesakitan kembali.

* * *

Kagami membelalakkan matanya. Ia merasa terganggu tiba-tiba. Wajah senyum sang istri terlintas di benaknya.

"Kagami! Cepatlah keluar dari gedung itu!" raung Hyuuga dari transceiver kepada pria berambut merah. Suara sang kapten membuat Hyuuga tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sebentar lagi kami sampai di pintu depan, kapten!" balas Kagami.

Benarlah, saat Hyuuga menoleh kearah pintu depan ia melihat seseorang yang tengah menggendong seorang anak dan sedang berjalan kearah pintu.

Pria berkacamata itu membelakkan matanya, tak percaya apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya.

Kagami telah melakukan satu kesalahan yang amat sangat fatal bagi seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran.

Kagami telah melepaskan pelindung mukanya dan anak kecil di tangannya itulah yang mengenakannya.

"BAKAGAMI! KAU BODOH! JIKA KAU MELEPASKAN PENUTUP MUKAMI, KAU AKAN MENGHIRUP GAS-GAS YANG BERBAHAYA!" raung Hyuuga.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, senpai. Tenang saja—UWAH-!"

Sebuah bongkahan kayu terjatuh tepat di depan pria itu. Menutup jalannya.

"KAGAMI!"

* * *

"Nyonya! Tolong sadar! Jangan tertidur! Bila kau tertidur, akan berbahaya!" perintah sang dokter sambil mengguncangkan bahu Kuroko yang sudah sangat lemah.

Pintu kamar bersalin terbuka, memperlihatkan pria dengan mata heterochromia dengan kemeja putih dan lengannya tergulung.

"S-Sei-_kun_?" ucap Kuroko dengan nada lemah, memanggil nama mantan kapten yang juga merupakan saudara jauhnya.

"Tetsuna. Bangun. Dan jangan melawan perintahku. Aku akan disini menemanimu, sampai suami idiotmu sampai." Ujar Akashi, menatap wanita yang tampaknya sedang lemah itu.

"Teman-temanmu menunggumu diluar, suami idiotmu sedang menyelamatkan nyawa. Jangan mati saat mereka semua mengharapkanmu dan bayimu hidup, Tetsuna"

Kuroko memberinya senyuman tipis, "Baiklah, Sei."

_'Ayolah, Koutetsu. Bantu ibumu untuk mengeluarkanmu dari perutku agar kau bisa lihat dunia dan orang-orang yang menyayangimu."_

* * *

"Kalian semua! Cepat singkirkan balok kayu itu! OI KAGAMI! KAGAMI! JAWAB AKU, DASAR PETUGAS BODOH!" panggil Hyuuga keras.

Tidak ada jawaban.

INI adalah resiko menjadi pemadam kebakaran. Dan ini adalah salah satu seorang Hyuuga Junpei takutkan. Kehilangan anak buahnya yang seharusnya ia lindungi.

'Pria itu adalah adik kelasku. Dan ia memiliki istri yang tengah melahirkan, HYUUGA BODOH!' raung Hyuuga frustasi.

"JANGAN TEWAS SAAT ISTRIMU TENGAH MELAHIRKAN, BAKAGAMI SIALAN!" teriak Hyuuga keras.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, kapten.." keluh sebuah suara familiar dari samping bangunan yang terbakar tersebut dengan suara lemah.

Kagami muncul dari kepulan asap, bak para hero di film-film. Anak di gendongannya terbatuk-terbatuk.

Petugas medis mengambil sang anak dan membawanya masuk ke dalam ambulans.

"BAKAGAMI! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUAT JANTUNGKU COPOT! APA KAU BODOH?! MELEPASKAN PELINDUNG MUKAMU?! KAU MENGHIRUP RATUSAN GAS BERACUN BODOH!" raung Hyuuga.

"Maafkan aku, kapten. Laporan permintaan maaf akan kuserahkan secepat mungkin. Sekarang aku harus kerumah sakit." Ucap Kagami sambil melepaskan pakaian pemadam kebakarannya.

"Dengan ambulans. Kau akan kerumah sakit dengan ambulans, Bakagami. Tidakkah kau melihat luka bakar di bawah mata kirimu itu?!" omel Hyuuga, menunjuk sebuah luka bakar dibawah mata kiri sang mantan kouhai.

"Ini tidak seberapa, kap—UHUK!" Kagami terbatuk-batuk keras lalu bersender ke mobil pemadam kebakaran, terbatuk-batuk lebih keras dan terdengar sangat dalam.

"O-OI, KAGAMI! BERTAHANLAH!"

* * *

Napas wanita itu tersenggal-senggal, dadanya naik turun secara cepat, keringat benar-benar membanjiri tubuh wanita itu. Tangan sang wanita itu menggenggam tangan saudara sepupunya tersebut.

Ralat—wanita itu meremasnya keras. Amat sangat keras.

"Berjuanglah, Tetsuna. Keluarkan anakmu dari perutmu dan ini perintah. Kau tahu tak ada yang bisa melawan perintahku, bukan?" tanya Akashi, berusaha menahan sakit dan memberi 'dukungan' kepada sang wanita.

"T-Taiga-_kun_—Sei.. Dimana dia?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada lemah.

"Suami idiotmu pasti datang. Jika tidak, **bersiaplah menjadi single-mother karena suami idiotmu akan ditemukan dengan gunting merah tertancap di dahinya besok pagi."**

* * *

Kamar tunggu penuh dengan yang menunggu persalinan Kuroko. Mereka terdengar dan terlihat sangat cemas.

Seorang pria berambut merah dengan plester dibawah mata kirinya dan terbatuk-batuk memasuki ruang tunggu dan terkejut melihat muka orang-orang yang ia kenal.

"_S-Senpai_? Kise? Midorima? _Ahomine_? Sedang apa kalian semua disini?" tanya Kagami, menaikkan alisnya.

Kise berjalan dan meraih kerah pemadam kebakaran itu, meremasnya. "3 kata, Bakagamicchi. **ISTRIMU. SEDANG. MELAHIRKAN**"

Kagami membelalakkan matanya, ia segera berlari dan mendobrak pintu kamar persalinan, menemukan sang istri yang bermandikan peluh. Akashi menatapnya lalu memberi isyarat kepada Kuroko untuk melepaskan remasan tangannya.

"T-Taiga-_kun_! AGH!"

"Tetsuna! Bertahanlah!" Kagami berlari ke sisi Kuroko, menggenggam tangannya. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya akuu menemanimu, tetapi—"

Akashi menghela napas lalu berjalan keluar kamar persalinan.

"Tidak apa, Taiga-kun. Kau.. Sudah menyelamatkan dua nyawa—AKH! Koutetsu akan sangat bangga pada ayahnya.. Aku bisa jamin itu- AHAKGH!"

"Tetsuna!" Kagami mennggengam tangan Kuroko erat.

"S-Selamat nyonya! Kepala sang bayi sudah keluar! Dorong lagi!" sang dokter mendukungnya.

Kagami mengelus dahi Kuroko, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi matanya. "Sedikit lagi, Tetsuna. Berjuanglah."

* * *

Aida- Hyuuga Riko mengatupkan tangannya, berdoa sementara sang suami menghiburnya di sisinya.

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar sampai ke ruang tunggu. Dan membuat orang-orang yang menunggu terkejut.

Pria beralis terbelah itu berjalan keluar, Kiyoshi menghampirinya dan menatapnya dengan mimik wajah ingin tahu.

"Aku seorang ayah." ucap Kagami.

Orang-orang tersebut membelalakkan matanya, mereka mengucapkan selamat dan langsung berlari ke kamar persalinan.

* * *

Mereka semua berfoto bersama. Ada saat Kuroko bersama tim basketnya saat SMA, dengan para Kiseki no Sedai dan ada yang hanya dia dan Kagami dan bayi di tangannya.

Foto favorit Kuroko adalah saat Kagami menggendong bayi berambut biru dan dengan mata seperti sang ayah itu. Kagami menunjukkan ekspresi yang amat sangat jarang ia tunjukkan dan membuat semua orang terkejut. Bahkan Koganei harus bertanya apakah ia adalah Kagami yang mereka kenal dan sayang.

Kagami tahu itu memang ekspresi yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan, ekspresi seorang ayah. Pria itu mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga sang bayi dan membisikkan,

**"Selamat datang di keluarga, Koutetsu Kagami".**

* * *

OWARI, KORAAA

Hampir 3k aahh pantas saja jari saya pegal :'3/jangan mengeluh meshi/

Sorry for the late update! Sekolah menahan saya untuk menjauhi dunia pengetikan ; v ;)/

T-terlalu OOC kah? T-terlalu sok tau kah fanfic ini?;-;

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Family Stories

Summary : Seorang Aomine Daiki terhenyak mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut putranya yang berusia 5 tahun, bertanya "Papa, kapan kau akan pulang?" AoFem!Kuro

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket nor Skype.

Warning : Semi-Au, Soldier!Aomine, Job!AU Don't like Don't read!

A/N : I'm back/hit Credits : Thanks to Chair-san yang membantu saya memikirkan nama untuk putri AoFem!Kuro! Anyway a lot of soktau and such and nonsense of course, mohon maklumi karena author kebanyakan nonton TV Series dari negeri Paman Sam. Dan, enjooy~

* * *

Chapter 3 : Welcome home, Papa!

Characters : Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuna (Female! Kuroko Tetsuya), Aomine Tetsuya and Aomine Akiko

* * *

Markas Amerika di sebuah negara di Asia Barat, Waktu Setempat

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu melepas helm tentara, menatap foto yang ia selipkan di bawah topinya sambil tersenyum sedih, lalu ia menghela napas. Pria itu mengacak-acak rambut biru gelapnya, melepas tas beratnya yang mendarat di kasur baraknya dengan mulus.

Beberapa tentara menyapa pria jepang itu dan ia menyapa mereka balik dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Beberapa tentara mengajaknya makan atau bermain basket walaupun dengan berat hati ia harus menolak (Ayolah, basket adalah hal yang amat ia sukai setelah keluarga dan membela negaranya) dan berjanji akan bermain lain waktu.

Aomine Daiki, ya itulah nama pria pemuda berkewarganegaraan Jepang itu.

Aomine Daiki? Yang berkulit _tan_ itu bukan? Aomine yang dahulu adalah salah satu anggota pemain Kiseki no Sedai, bukan? Aomine yang memiliki istri _misdirection _bernama Tetsuna itu bukan? Ya. Semuanya.

Aomine ternyata memilih untuk menjadi tentara dan ia, bersama beberapa tentara Jepang lain, bersedia untuk berkali-kali dikirim bertugas ke beberapa negara di wilayah Asia Barat untuk membantu para pasukan Amerika.

Aomine sedang menatap kearah pigura mungil yang berisi foto keluarga di tangannya saat sebuah teriakan memanggilnya,

"_Daiki! The laptop is all yours!_" seru seorang tentara.

"_Thank you, James!_" sahut Aomine, meletakkan pigura itu sebelum berlari keluar barak.

Laptop itu memiliki koneksi internet dan _webcam _yang dipertujukan kepada para tentara yang ingin menghubungi keluarga mereka.

Di layar _skype_, munculah muka tiga orang yang ia sangat cintai.

Kuroko Tetsuna dengan rambut _sky-blue _yang mencapai pundaknya, bermuka datar namun bisa sekilas terlihat bahwa Tetsuna sangat senang bisa melihat sang suami. Di pangkuannya, ada bayi perempuan manis yang kira-kira berumur 1 tahun menatap kearah kamera dengan mata biru gelapnya yang besar yang penuh dengan keheranan. Di sebelahnya ada anak laki-laki yang berumur 5 tahun yang sangat mirip dengannya, kecuali warna iris matanya yang berwarna _sky-blue _, dipangkuan anak itu terdapat bola basket mini.

Anak itu melirik kearah layar komputer, sebelum tersenyum lebar dan berteriak, "PAPA!" sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Hei, jagoan. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau jadi anak baik-baik selama papa tidak ada dirumah bukan? Kau melindungi ibu dan adik kecilmu?" tanya Aomine sambil tertawa kecil.

Bocah itu tersenyum lebar lagi kearah sang ayah sebelum mengangguk dengan antusias dan berseru, "Tentu saja, papa! Aku kan satu-satunya pria dirumah ini! Iya! Aku melindungi mama dan Aki-chan kok!"

Jawaban dari putra sulungnya membuat bibir Aomine membentuk sebuah senyuman kembali. Oh, betapa ia sangat bangga dengan putra kecilnya sekarang. "Baguslah. Itu baru jagoanku. Hei, bisa tolong arahkan kamera ini ke ibumu, jagoan?"

Sang sulung mengangguk sebelum menggerakkan kamera _webcam_ kearah sang wanita bersurai biru itu.

"Halo, Daiki-kun." Tetsuna tersenyum samar.

"Hai, Tetsu. Bagaimana keadaanmu disana?" tanya Aomine lembut.

"Baik, Daiki-kun. Aku sudah mulai bekerja kembali sejak minggu lalu. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Tetsuna balik.

"Baik. Atasanku, Komandan McCartney bilang secepat-cepatnya aku menginjak tanah Jepang pada bulan Agustus ini." Jelas Aomine.

"Agustus? Cepat juga.. Kukira ia akan memulangkanmu pada natal nanti?" ucap Tetsuna, meminang bayi di tangannya.

Aomine tertawa, "Apa-apaan nada itu? Kau tidak mau aku pulang, hah? Kau tidak merindukan suamimu?" goda Aomine sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bukan begitu, sekalinya kau pulang, aku akan berbadan dua kembali, Daiki-kun. Seperti saat kau pulang tahun lalu dan Akiko ada disini." Ucap Tetsuna kembali dengan muka dan nada datar.

"A-Apaan itu, Tetsu?!" tanya Aomine dengan muka memerah. Hei, siapa yang tidak malu diberi kata-kata itu oleh istrimu sendiri?

Tetsuna tersenyum melihat reaksi sang suami lalu berkata, "Bercanda. Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Daiki-kun. Aku hanya tak menduga kau akan pulang secepat ini."

Aomine menghela napas melihat reaksi sang istri sebelum bertanya, "Bagaimana Akiko-kecilku? Bagaimana hime kecilku yang tersayang itu?" tanya Aomine.

"Selama aku berkerja, aku menitipkan Akiko ke Satsuki-san, tampaknya mereka menyukai satu sama lain.." lapor Tetsuna sambil mengangkat sang bayi yang sedang berusaha merangkak pergi.

"Satsuki-san? Maksudmu Satsuki KITA?!" tanya Aomine dengan nada panik. Setelah menjadi sahabat wanita bersurai _pink_ itu selama 30 tahun, pria tentara itu sangatlah mengenal bahwa sang sahabat memang sempurna dalam merawat anak, namun sangatlah buruk saat menyajikan makanan bagi mereka.

Aomine mulai mengkhawatirkan Tetsuna belum mempersiapkan asuransi kesehatan bagi sang putri kecilnya yang tercinta itu- Oh, lagi-lagi seorang Aomine Daiki berpikir terlalu berlebihan.

"Tenang, Daiki-kun. Masakan Satsuki-san sudah sedikit membaik seiring tahun berlalu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, bila Satsuki-san mendengar ini, ia bisa meneriakimu, bukankah begitu, Daiki-kun?" Tanya Tetsuna, tersenyum kecil.

Aomine tertawa gugup.

"Akiko-chan tertawa." Ucap Tetsuna, tersenyum samar kembali.

"Dia tertawa?!" tanya Aomine terkejut.

"Ya, untuk pertama kalinya." Jawab Tetsuna, tertawa melihat reaksi sang suami.

Tetsuna menggerakkan _webcam_, mencoba mendapat perhatian dari bayi di pangkuannya. Mata besar itu mengikutinya dan menatap sang ayah selama beberapa saat.

"Kau tertawa, putriku? Seperti apa suaranya? Sepertiku kah?" tanya Aomine, dengan nada ingin tahu.

"Tentu bukan, Daiki-kun. Dia seorang gadis." Ucap Tetsuna, menimangnya.

Tiba-tiba, mata besar Akiko berair dan ia mulai menangis. Tetsuna menimang bayi itu dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut ke telinga sang bayi.

"Dia belum mengenalmu, Daiki. Tapi aku yakin, nanti dia akan." Lanjut Tetsuna.

Aomine tersenyum lembut sebelum berkata, "Kau seorang ibu yang indah, Tetsu. Aku mencintaimu karena itu, kau tahu bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Daiki-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu." Ujar Tetsuna.

Sang putra sulung, Tetsuya, berlari kearah komputer sambil membawa sebuah buku cerita, berkata, "Papa! Papa! Bacakan aku cerita itu lagi!"

Aomine mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang ia terima 2 hari lalu. "Ini bukan?"

Buku tersebut berjudul, _'The Little Bird's Family'_

'_Di suatu hutan lebat, hiduplah sebuah keluarga burung yang hidup dengan bahagia. Mereka menyayangi satu sama lain dan mereka sangat bahagia. Suatu hari, sang Ayah burung hilang dari sarang burung. Sang burung kecil bertanya kepada sang Ibu burung,_

"_Ibu, kemana Ayah pergi?" tanya sang burung kecil._

"_Ayah pergi karena ia harus melindungi kita. Ia akan pulang sebelum kita ketahui, nak." Jawab sang Ibu Burung dengan kasih sayang._

_Sang Burung Kecil merasa kesepian dan ia pun menangis._

_Setiap hari, setelah sang Ibu burung, sang burung kecil dan adik burung kembali setelah mencari makan di hutan, sang burung kecil akan menunggu sampai matahari terbenam. Ya, menunggu sang ayah burung pulang. _

_Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan._

_Suatu siang yang sejuk, sang ayah pulang._

_Sang ibu burung dan adik burung senang melihat sang ayah burung kembali, namun sang burung kecil terlihat murung._

_Sang ayah burung bertanya, "Burung kecil, kau kenapa?"_

_Sang burung kecil menjawab, "Ayah kemana saja? Mengapa ayah meninggalkanmu? Apa ayah berniat melupakanku?"_

_Sang ayah burung menjawab, "Anakku, ayah pergi melindungi keluarga kita dan hutan ini dari para musuh. Ingatlah selalu, anakku. Ayah tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, apalagi melupakanmu. Karena ayah selalu berada di sisimu." _

_Sang burung kecil terdiam sebelum berkata, "Selamat datang kembali, ayah." _

_Dan keluarga burung itu hidup bahagia selamanya.' _Selesai." Ucap Aomine sambil menutup buku cerita yang ia pegang.

Tetsuya menatap kearah buku cerita di genggamannya sebelum menatap sang ayah.

"Papa, kapan papa akan pulang? Apa keluarga kita akan menjadi bahagia selamanya seperti keluarga burung kecil ini?" tanya Tetsuya dengan nada polos.

Aomine terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan dari putra sulungnya tersebut. Ya, kapan ia akan pulang? Kapan ia bisa memeluk keluarganya, merasakan kehangatan mereka dan berkata 'Semua akan baik-baik saja karena aku sudah disini sekarang'?

Memang, sang komandan telah berkata, secepatnya ia akan pulang pada bulan Agustus, tapi hei. Ini medan perang dan ini adalah Asia Barat. Kau tidak akan tahu kapan perang akan meletus dan apa penyebabnya dan berapa kerusakannya dan siapa yang bisa selamat darinya.

Rekan-rekan tentaranya selalu berkata, _"Don't stake your hopes too high"_ atau "Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi" karena mereka takkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di medan perang ini.

Aomine memijit dahinya sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"Tentu saja, kawan. Papamu ini akan pulang sebelum kau mengetahuinya." Ujar Aomine, tersenyum.

Tetsuya tersenyum lebar sambil bertanya dengan nada senang, "Benarkah?! Kalau papa pulang, kita bisa bermain basket bersama-sama lagi! Janji ya, papa akan pulang cepat?"

Aomine mengangguk antusias. "Papa berjanji."

Tetsuna mengecup dahi sang putra dan berkata, "Tetsu-kun. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi bermain bola diluar? Mama akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi, oke?"

Tetsuya mengangguk sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kamera _webcam_, berusaha mencium sang ayah. Walaupun berujung dengan mencium layar, bocah 5 tahun itu tersenyum puas dan melambaikan tangannya, "Papa! Aku pergi dulu ya!" lalu ia berlari keluar rumah.

"Daiki-kun.." bisik Tetsuna, terdengar sedih.

"Tenang saja, Tetsu. Aku akan mengontak atasanku di Jepang untuk mengurusi kepulanganku secepatnya. Sejauh ini tidak ada kelompok pemberontak di tempat wilayahku dimana aku kirim. Mungkin aku bisa pulang sebelum jadwal yang ditetapkan—"

"AOMINECCHI!"

"Ah, itu memang si Ahomine, nanodayo. Dan Kise, jangan teriak di telingaku, nanodayo. Aomine kau tahu kalau foto adalah _lucky item_-mu hari ini?"

"DAI-CHAN! APAKAH ITU KAU?!"

"Yo, Ahomine. Makin hitam ya kulitmu."

"Ah, Mine-chin terlihat makin berisi ya disana.."

"Ah, Daiki. Apa kabarmu disana?"

"Kalian semua—OI! SEDANG APA KALIAN DIRUMAHKU?!" teriak Aomine keras melihat sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul mengerubungi komputer sang istri.

"Sedang apa? Kan kita kesini untuk mengajak Tetsunacchi dan anak-anaknya untuk makan diluar dalam rangka reuni tim basket-ssu. Mantan pemain reguler dari Seirin, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Toou, Yosen dan Rakuzan akan datang. Sayang, Aominecchi tidak bisa ikut.." ucap sang model, Kise Ryouta.

"Ayo kalian semua, kita sudah telat 15 menit nanodayo." Ucap sang dokter, Midorima Shintarou.

"Pasti reuni kali ini akan sepi karena Dai-chan tidak ada disini dan Kagami-kun tidak ada teman untuk bertengkar bukan?" goda sang manager basket, Satsuki Momoi.

"Oi! Apa maksudmu, Momoi?!" raung sang pemadam kebakaran, Kagami Taiga.

"Tapi apa yang Momo-chin katakan itu fakta, Kaga-chin.." timpal sang pembuat kue, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Jadi Daiki, kapan kau akan pulang ke Jepang?" tanya sang pemain shogi nasional, Akashi Seijuurou.

Aomine tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Secepatnya, Akashi. Tenang saja, aku takkan membuat sepupu tercintamu menungguku terlalu lama."

Akashi tersenyum kecil sebelum berkata, "Kami semua akan menjemputmu di bandara saat kau kembali, Daiki."

Bandara akan sangat heboh nanti. Pastinya.

Tetsuna, yang-entah-muncul-darimana tersenyum lembut, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Daiki-kun."

* * *

Pertengahan Juni, Bandara Narita, Tokyo, Jepang.

Seorang pria dengan kaus berwarna hitam polos dan _jeans _gelap berjalan keluar pesawat. Sungguh lega ia bisa pulang menggunakan pesawat komersial. Saat ia terbang ke Quantico, Amerika Serikat, ia menggunakan pesawat khusus tentara dan sekarang.. Oh. Nyamannya pesawat komersial.

Aomine pada akhirnya bisa pulang lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Dan dia sangat bersyukur bisa pulang lebih cepat berarti ia bisa bertemu keluarganya kembali lebih cepat.

Saat ia mencapai pintu keluar bandara, pria itu dengan mudah melacak keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Siapa lagi sekelompok orang yang memiliki warna rambut warna-warni selain para sahabatnya, Kiseki no Sedai?

Sebelum Aomine bisa mengangkat tangan untuk menyapa teman-temannya, sebuah tangan-tangan kecil meraihnya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

Aomine melihat kebawah dan melihat putra sulungnya memeluknya.

"T-Tetsuya!" ucap Aomine terkejut.

"Selamat datang kembali, papa!" seru Tetsuya sambil tersenyum lebar, mendongak, menatap sang ayah.

Aomine menjatuhkan tas yang ia bawa dan memeluk putra sulungnya.

"Papa pulang, jagoan." Bisik Aomine sambil memeluk putra sulungnya lalu ia mengangkat bocah berumur 5 tahun itu.

Aomine tidak terkejut ketika menemukan sang istri dengan Akiko di tangannya yang muncul di hadapannya, mencium pipinya lalu memeluknya.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Daiki." Bisik Tetsuna lembut.

"Ya. Aku pulang, Tetsu. Aki-chan." Balas Aomine dengan nada lembut, mencium dahi sang istri lalu pipi sang bayi.

* * *

SELESAI HAHAHAHAH

Aduh mulai lagi soktauness saya ;-; Sebetulnya saya ngetik ini juga malem-malem jadi beberapa ada yang error/hit

Ada 1 adegan yang saya ambil dar sebuah film disini dan tentu saja "I do not own the movie" juga 8"D

Btw itu 'Little Bird's family' itu cerita original buatan saya ;;/dibuang

Mind to review?


End file.
